¿Quién pone celoso a quién?
by Murasaki Tachibana
Summary: La causa de los celos llegan a que hagas una locura, Pero, ¿Saldrá bien todo esto?/ YAOI (Capítulo 4 LEMON) HUMANIZADOS/Skivate & Kico.
1. Chapter 1

**No pos, hola owo/ vengo aquí con un fic, esta vez con mas capítulos, si si si x3**

**Bueno, para comenzar, después de escribir tanto TMNT (si visitan mi perfil), Me decidí en escribir esta vez de PoM, Y Pues es una de las series que igualmente me encantan x3 y bueno, ¿A Quién no? son tan gorditos y bonitos! (?)**

**Ok, sin nada mas que decir, este será un fic YAOI, Si poh soy Fujoshi :I si no te gusta, te pido que te retires, pero si te gusta, pues eres bienvenido nwn.**

**PD: En este fic están en sus formas humanizadas, tal y como lo dije en la descripción xDDD**

**Pues como ya dije las parejas en la descripción, sin nada mas aquí el primer capítulo!**

-¿¡P-Pero por que hiciste eso, Rico!? -Dijo un enfurecido pelinegro de nombre Skipper que tenía exactamente una venita salida de su frente, mientras miraba a un chico pelinegro con una cicatriz ignorándolo apropósito y algo frustrado- ¿Qué no me piensas decir?

-Ñee~ -Quejó el pelinegro de la cicatriz mientras miraba a otra parte. -BIEN, No me digas... -Dijo mientras desviaba su mirada y trataba de ignorar igualmente al chico, pero de tantas preguntas y a misma pregunta que le rodaba desde el principio le invadía, el ¿POR QUE LO HIZO?- ¡D-DEMONIOS RICO! DIME POR QUE DEMO...

-Fue reto... -dijo simplemente y le hizo una expresión de como si fuera obvio lo que este pidió- Dah~

-¡Eso lo se!, pero mi pregunta es el por que lo pediste.. aparte de que fue reto... -Dijo, pero esta vez estaba algo mas calmado.

-Asdhjfsd... Venganza... -dijo y en eso Skipper lo mira confundido- Tu culpa...

-¿Venganza?, ¿¡Mi culpa!?, P-Pero Rico, ¿Qué fue lo que yo...? -pero en eso, se le vino un pequeño recuerdo, y posiblemente propósito por el que Rico hizo lo que hizo- Rico... Ya te dije que no hice nada con Kowalski...

-Mentiroso~ -susurro molesto mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¡Pero es cierto!, Esa vez en la que el y yo estábamos en... esa posición en la que nos encontraste.. fue accidente -dijo tratando entrar en razón al chico psicópata, pero este seguía negándose- Además... tu sabes a quien yo en verdad quiero..

-Private... Jejeje... -rió con cierto tono de picardía, mientras el líder se sonrojaba.

-¡DIJISTE QUE NO SE LO CONTARÍAS A NADIE! -Dijo mientras se puso rojo, el otro solo rió mas.

-See... See... -dijo en posición con las manos de tranquilizar a su líder

Este solo suspiro y miro de nuevo a Rico, aunque esta vez le sonreía- Y Tu quieres a Kowalski, ¿No es así?.

-Mucho~ -dijo mientras puso su rostro de bobo enamorado, fácilmente pensando de repente en el chico científico.

Skipper miro ese rostro y solo se rió en bajo, mientras observó de nuevo al chico psicópata- ¿Sabes?, ya no estoy tan molesto del por que le pediste a Private eso~

-¿Ah no? -pregunto algo confundido Rico.

-No, te comprendo en esas cosas... ¿y sabes?, es raro... -dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-See... Mucho... -Dijo, acompañando al líder sentándose en su lado, y en eso se quedaron pensando un poco, y de repente suspiraron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-No, en serio... ¿Cómo demonios fue que empezamos a sentir estos sentimientos por ellos? -pregunta el líder aun confundido, Rico solo ladeo la cabeza como un 'No se', pero en eso ambos chicos solo se quedaron aun sentados y pensando el cual fue lo que les hizo sentir esos sentimientos dulces y agradables por cierto chico tierno y angelical y cierto chico científico, pero a la vez solo pensaron en las imagenes de ellos, mientras daban un suspiro de enamorados.

-Aaahhh~ Private/Kowalski~ -después de eso, se exaltaron un poco y se miraron sonrojados, a lo que los dos se fueron del lado contrario del otro mientras un Skipper avergonzado gritaba un 'ESTO NO ES NORMAL'.

Mientras en otra parte, podemos ver a un tierno chico pelinegro, comiendo una ensalada de atún que se había preparado, acompañado de su lindo lunacornio de juguete, y de ahí, sale un chico pelinegro, alto y de lentes, que traía su bata blanca, lo que de seguro venía de su laboratorio, y se sentó en la mesa donde el menor del escuadrón comía a gusto, pero al ver que el de lentes se sentó con el, solo desvió algo la mirada mientras seguía comiendo, y el otro pelinegro alto lo miro.

-Private, ¿Podría comer de tu ensalada de atún, por favor? -pregunto este normal, mientras el pequeño sin mirarle asentía.

-C-Claro Kowalski... -dijo mientras torpemente daba el plato de la ensalada al científico, el otro extrañado por la acción del chico, tomó el plato.

-Gracias... -dijo aun sin dejar de mirarle extraño, Private no lo notó ya que no miraba al chico, tenía su mirada desviada aun.

Y Después de un rato, Private termino de comer, después Kowalski, a lo que se quedo en silencio unos pocos minutos, hasta que el chico alto algo incomodo, empezó a hablar.

-Bueno... ¿Quieres hacer algo?, hoy no tengo tantas ganas de quedarme encerrado en mi laboratorio -burlo lo último- Así que creo y podemos...

-N-No lo creo... -interrumpió este aun sin mirarle- tengo otras cosas que hacer...

-Uhm, ¿Cómo cuales? -pregunto este dudoso.

-Pues... Co-Cosas... si.. ¡Co-Cosas que debo hacer ahora mismo por que si no se me hará tarde! -dijo, tratando de huir pero lo que sorprendió es que no pudo dar otro paso mas lejos de la mesa donde se encontraba el de lentes, ya que este mismo le tomo del brazo, a lo que el menor se puso nervioso y causo que temblara un poco.

-Private, se que me estas evitando, no me creas tonto~ -dijo ahora seriamente, lo que asusto mas al menor, mientras tragaba saliva pero rió nervioso.

-Jeje... ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Kowalski? -pregunto entre risas nerviosas, pero el pelinegro alto no dejaba la seriedad.

-¿Por que será? -dijo fingiendo ser confusión y en eso lo mira de nuevo- Ah, creo por que desde la mañana lo estas haciendo..

-Ugh... -este bajo la mirada- K-Kowalski... este.. yo..

-No lo trates de negar, me estas evitando -dejo su brazo y lo miro mas serio- pero mi pregunta es... ¿Por que?, ¿Te hice algo malo?, ¿te molestaste conmigo?, ¡Dime Private!, ¿Sabías que se siente horrible que cuando quieres hablarle a alguien y este mismo te evita? -Comentó con un tono de tristeza.

-Y-Yo lo siento Kowalski... e-es que.. y-yo... -se puso mas nervioso, Kowalski esperaba aun la respuesta, hasta que Private soltó el por que- ¡S-Se que te molestaste por lo que Rico y yo hicimos!

Después de eso, Private se cubrió el rostro a punto de llorar, mientras el de lentes lo miro confundido, pero se acerco al menor y separo sus manos de su rostro.

-No entiendo Private, ¿Por que estaría enojado por lo de...?, ¿Ayer? -Preguntaba aun confundido, este con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojitos, miro al de lentes.

-S-Si.. cuando jugábamos Verdad o Reto... ¿No te acuerdas? -contesto con otra pregunta, mientras Kowalski trataba de hacer memoria y...

_FlashBack._

_-Ya Rico, déjate de rodeos y dinos que le pedirás a Private que haga... -Comentaba un impaciente Skipper, que el junto a sus tres compañeros del cuartel, jugaban en una noche aburrida algo nominado 'Verdad o Reto', ya que estos mismos se encontraban aburridos en la noche anterior, lo que hacia la noche algo intensa y divertida por lo que daba el juego, y por eso un impaciente Skipper esperaba a lo que Rico le pediría a Private, ya que era su turno._

_-Por favor Rico, dinos ya lo que le pedirás a Private para que Skipper calme su impaciencia -comento ahora Kowalski que miraba entre risas la actitud de Skipper._

_-Ok.. -dijo con una sonrisa el psicópata, mientras se puso a pensar y pensar, en eso miro de reojo y con un pequeño ceño fruncido a Skipper, lo cual no notó la mirada de Rico, así que este suspirando, miro a Private y le hizo señalo su propia boca._

_-¿Qué pasa Rico?, ¿Vas a querer que te alimente?, ¿Eso es lo que pides? -pregunto aun confuso el menor mientras miraba a Rico, y este suspiro frustrado._

_-Ah ah.. -negó y de nuevo señalo su boca y después la de Private, en eso Kowalski y Skipper captaron esa indirecta, aunque Private seguía en duda._

_-¿¡P-Pero que demonios...!? -Kowalski se quedo asombrado y se sonrojo, frustrado mirando al psicópata, este le saco la lengua._

_-Pero no entiendo.. Rico, ¿Qué querrás que haga? -preguntaba aun Private, y de repente Rico lo acerca y casi rozando sus labios a los de este, a lo que Private sonrojo de repente y se separo ligeramente de Rico._

_-El... quiere que lo beses.. -dijo Kowalski, mirando con molestia a Rico, mientras Rico miraba los labios de Private, fingiendo tener tentación en ellos._

_-¿¡P-Pero que!? -En eso Private miro a Skipper, que aun no se creía el reto de Rico, y después a Kowalski que estaba en algo molesto._

_Private aun fijaba su vista en el útlimo, lo que pensó un poco ante la situación y lo sumo con la molestia que mostraba el científico... ¿Acaso... Kowalski le molestaría si este besara a Rico?, tampoco estaba del todo listo, ya que sería su primer beso, y la verdad en la opinión del menor, este quisiera que fuese especial, aunque no esperaba sinceramente su primer beso que fuese con Rico, pero, ¿Aceptara?._

_-N-No creo que sea buena idea... -dijo en un susurro el menor._

_-Awm... ¿Po que? -Rico fingió tristeza._

_-Es que... -El menor quería sacar de excusa que era su primer beso, pero de repente le daba vergüenza decirlo- es que.. yo... simplemente no pue..._

_-Vamos Private, recuerda las reglas -dijo Kowalski interrumpiendo al menor, mientras lo miraba algo serio y a Rico- no te puedes negar... _

_-P-Pero.. Kowalski.. tu.. -trataba de decir el menor, pero este interrumpió de nuevo._

_-Sigue como dice las reglas Private, solo hazlo -Dijo para acabar de hablar, mientras el pequeño miro a Rico, este se levanto y se puso enfrente de Private, y en eso ambos se acercaron, y Rico para acabar con la tentación, se acerco un poco mas y así terminar la poca distancia que quedaba de sus labios con los de Private y lo beso, tomándolo de sus mejillas, algo rojas por cierto, y en eso no tanto tiempo fue el beso, separándose y mirando al menor totalmente sonrojado, cubriendo su boca después del beso._

_-'E-Ese... ¿Fue mi primer beso?' -se comento internamente Private aun sin quitar sus manos de sus bocas y mirando bajo._

_-B-Bueno.. ¡creo que es mejor dormir ahora mismo! -Comentó Skipper levantándose de su lugar, de ahí Kowalski le siguió, y Private mirando de reojo al de lentes, aun se miraba serio y molesto, y después de eso, dejando solos a Rico y el menor._

_-Ahm... Adios -Comentó Rico y tocando los cabellos del menor, desordenándolos un poco se retiro para su pequeño estante, dejando a un confundido y rojo como tomate Private perdido en sus pensamientos._

_-Y-Yo... ¿Qué hice? -comentó y de ahí se fue a su estante._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Después de ese pequeño recuerdo, miro a Private aun confundido, mientras se separo un poco de este y lo miro- a ver... ¿Dime exactamente de lo que según estoy enojado contigo.

-P-Pues... el reto que Rico me pidió hacer... -aun entre pequeños sollozos decía- E-El del beso...

Después de eso, Kowalski miro a otra parte, mirando el techo exactamente y pensando- 'Pero.. ¿Acaso Private sabe lo de... e-espera, ¿¡Qué!?, ¡NO!, Rico no es nada para mi, ¡claro que no!' -Se negó internamente el científico, sonrojándose con solo pensar lo primero, y en eso volvió a mirar a Private controlando su sonrojo- ¿Por que crees que me enojaría contigo solo por que besaste a Rico? -pregunto aun dudoso.

-P-Pues... es que.. te vi molesto cuando Rico me pidió el reto.. y pues... yo pensé que.. que.. -trataba de decir, pero este de la pura vergüenza no podía.

-¿Qué pensabas que? -pregunto Kowalski algo desesperado, y Private a eso, no lo callo mas y...

-¡P-Pues pensé que te gustaba Rico! -Dijo al fin el menor, y ante eso, Kowalski se sonrojo, esta vez no estando consciente, y Private mirándolo, solo lo miro sorprendido- Ko-Kowalski...

-¿S-Si?

-E-Estas sonrojado... Jeje.. -dijo este entre nervios, mientras el de lentes al oírlo decir eso, solo se dio una bofetada mentalmente y volvió en sí.

-¡E-EH!... Ehem... N-No entiendo el por que pensabas por que me gustaba... -dijo mientras desviaba su mirada aun sonrojada, acomodándose sus lentes.

-Pues... Es que... aparte de lo de ayer... ehem... eres algo.. obvio Kowalski... -dijo mientras reía bajito, en eso este le miro y se sonrojo mas.

-¿¡C-Cómo que Obvio!? -pregunto mas sonrojado el chico de lentes.

-Pues, eso... Siempre y cuando estas con Rico, estas muy a gusto con el -delató el menor.

-P-Pero eso no es una señal de que me guste, es que me gusta su compañía, eso es todo... -dijo aun desviando su mirada.

-Pero eso no es todo, había veces en las que no te gustaba que estuviera tanto con su muñeca...

-B-Bueno, si.. pe-pero...

-Y También aquella vez cuando...

¡OK, YA ENTENDÍ! -grito el de lentes mientras miraba a Private totalmente rojo- ¡S-SI!, Esta bien... tal vez me gusta Rico...

-¿Tal vez?

-¡DIJE QUE TAL VEZ! -Grito antes de que el menor lo avergonzara mas.

-Jeje... esta bien Kowalski, la verdad... es que me parece adorable que te agrade mas de lo que es amistad Rico -dijo este sonriéndole dulcemente al alto, lo miro y bajo la mirada algo avergonzado.

-P-Pues... en algo no me gusta -dijo totalmente yendo a la depresión el de lentes.

-Pero.. ¿Por que lo dices Kowalski? -pregunto el menor, preocupado por su amigo.

-Pues, por que mas será... Ayer mismo, Rico demostró a quien quiere en realidad -dijo muy triste.

-P-Pero... Kowalski... -bajo la mirada, pensando un poco- Kowalski.. es que yo...

-No te preocupes Private, no te culpo, es decir.. -lo miro- eres lindo, eso si, no hay que culpar a Rico por que se haya enamorado de ti y...

-¡K-Kowalski! -Grito el menor, recuperando la atención del de lentes- E-Es que... a mi no me gusta Rico...

-P-Pero... ayer tu...

-S-Si, lo bese, ¿Pero y que? eso no significa que fue por que me gusta...

-P-Pero si no te gusta, ¿entonces por que demonios aceptaste besarlo?

-Lo hice por que tu mismo me dijiste que no debía negarme -defendió el menor, el de lentes solo miro a otra parte, recordando exactamente lo que había dicho anoche.

-Oh, es verdad... yo... no se que decir... -dijo algo apenado.

-No tienes que decir nada, solo quería aclararte que no te trataré de robar a Rico -dijo en burla el menor mientras sonreía, ante eso que dijo, Kowalski no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-b-bueno... pero... Igual, le gustas a Rico, eso esta claro~ -dijo, poniéndose en posición deprimida de nuevo.

-¿Sabes?, aunque se que no estas enfadado conmigo, igual me siento apenado por lo de anoche -dijo cabizbajo el menor.

-Ya te dije Private, no importa ya.. además, si estuviera enfadado, ¿no sería yo el que te estaría evitando? -comentó este, y el menor lo miro apenado.

-S-Si... ¡pe-pero aun así! quiero compensarlo... -comentó el menor, después Kowalski lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Es en serio Private, no debes hacer est...

-¡Pero yo quiero!, por favor... -en eso le tomo de sus manos y lo miro decidido- ¡Sa-Salgamos Kowalski!

-¿Q-Qué? -pregunto el otro nervioso por la propuesta del menor.

-S-Si... es la única manera en la que pienso compensarlo contigo...

-Pe-Pero Private, ya te dije que...

-¡Lo se! pero si pasamos el día juntos, es la única forma en la que puedo estar tranquilo y tener en mente que si estamos bien... ¡Por favor Kowalski, sal conmigo! -comentó el menor mientras lo miraba con un rostro suplicante, y de ahí Kowalski no tuvo salida.

Después de pensarlo un poco, realmente no tenía nada en mente, quería pasar el rato con algún amigo, así que aprovechando la oferta de Private- Esta bien, saldre contigo~

Private sonrió feliz, Kowalski le devolvió la sonrisa, y de ahí, ambos se levantaron y salieron del cuartel, sin nada mas que dejar ahí, aunque claro, lo que no se dieron cuenta, es que ahí estaba escondido el chico de la cicatriz, escuchándolos a ambos y de ahí, se fue en busca de su líder.

**BUENO, Ese sería el primer capítulo uwu.**

**Ojala y les haya gustado, y ojala dejen Reviews que me motivan a seguir con esta linda y humilde historia que tengo en mente con muchas ideas xDD Pero pueden proponerme mas owo/**

**bueno, sin nada mas que decir, que tengan lindos días felices~**

**bye bye~ nwn/**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! Ojala y sigan vivos! (?).**

**lo siento por tardar u.u es que tuve algunos asuntos familiares y no me dejo tiempo, aparte de la preparatoria es la que me tiene igual de ocupada, pero por que tengo tres días de descanso, aprovecho para dejárselos :DD**

**esta algo corto uvu pero bien, ojala y les guste.**

Chapter 2

-Entonces, ¿A Donde vamos, eh? -preguntaba Kowalski que solo era llevado a muchas partes en las que podían ir a pasar el rato, pero simplemente por lo que veía, el menor estaba indeciso.

-P-Pues... ¡podemos ir ahí! o no.. mejor ese de haya!... o no.. mejor el que esta por ahí... -Y Así, se paso entre varios ratos yendo con el científico a varios lugares, pero a la ultima hora no iban a nada.

-Private, ¿Al menos ya tenías el lugar en donde pensabas llevarme? -pregunto algo fastidiado, y con esa pregunta, el menor paró sus vueltas con el de lentes, lo miro y bajo la mirada.

-Pues... No.. -esa respuesta hizo que Kowalski se diera una palmada en su frente, lo que hizo que Private se pusiera algo triste.

-Lo siento por llevarte a solo dar vueltas Kowalski... -se disculpo el menor, Kowalski solo suspiro normal y le miro.

-Esta bien, solo... uff.. -se toco su barbilla y en eso el menor levanto algo la mirada.

-¿Y Si tu decides a donde ir? -pregunto el menor y en eso Kowalski lo miro y de repente miro a otra parte

-Pues... mhm... -se puso a pensar un poco, y al haber visto ya en el lugar en donde estaban, miro al menor algo desanimado, pero el de lentes ya le había ocurrido un lugar.

-¿Te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones? -dijo, haciendo que Private levantara la mirada y mirara a donde dicho lugar se encontraba.

-Oh, ¿No te molestaría ir? -Pregunto el menor, el de lentes le sonrió.

-Claro que no, al contrario, pienso que sería buen lugar para divertirse un rato, ¿No crees? -y en eso el menor sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Qué bien Kowalski! ¿sabes?, pensé que no te gustaría ir a ese lugar, o bueno... a todos los lugares que íbamos, bueno.. no pensé que te gustaría ir a ese, por que.. bueno.. pensé que te parecerían aburridas.. pero bueno ¡Vamos! -grito emocionado y en eso Kowalski se quedo algo confundido por las palabras del menor.

-¿Cómo que..? ¿me acaba de decir aburrido..? -en eso al mirar al menor irse corriendo hacia el parque, solo fue tras el- ¡E-Espera Private! ¡Y-Yo no soy aburrido! ¡Espera!...

Mientras en el cuartel, estaba un Skipper algo desesperado y molesto, por lo que igual, Rico se encontraba así, aunque este solo saco de su boca una bolsa y empezó a respirar rápidamente en ella, Skipper después de tanto desesperarse, miro al psicópata.

-Haber, mi pregunta aquí es... ¿Por que?, ¿Por que demonios Kowalski y Private se fueron sin... sin decir nada? -se pregunto a si mismo- Oh, dejemos que se fueron sin decir nada... ¿¡POR QUE SALIERON JUNTOS!?

Y Rico no decía nada, tan solo seguía respirando rápidamente en su bolsa, Skipper al oírlo hacer eso, lo miro y solo le quito la bolsa.

-Haber, deja de hacer esos molestos ruidos que me desespera mas... -Ante eso, Rico hizo un puchero- Escucha.. Tal vez.. n-nos dejamos llevar por nuestros... pensamientos y solo fueron a.. pues a algo importante, ¿no?

-Ahaa -dijo Rico igual auto-convenciéndose en las palabras de su líder, mientras ambos se sentaron, tranquilos, mientras esperaban.

-Aunque, si fuera algo importante, nos hubieran avisado, y nos hubieran pedido ayuda... -La tranquilidad se Skipper se fue por un tubo y volvió a alterarse, se volvió a poner de pie y de nuevo esas ideas que no quisiesen que fueran verdaderas, se les vino a su mente- ¿¡Y SI ESTAN EN UNA CITA!?

Rico al imaginárselo, se puso como loco y se auto-decía que no era verdad, mientras repetía un 'No' muchas veces seguidas.

-B-Bueno.. tampoco hay que alterarnos, tal vez solo fueron a pasar el rato.. n-nada que... -pero en eso Rico de golpe se levanto y con una mirada que no se le podía reconocer en el, se veía algo molesto pero a la vez decidido de algo y en eso miro a su líder.

-Nee... ¡vamos! -tomo a Skipper de la muñeca para dirigirlo a la salida, este confundido lo miro y trataba zafarse de este, pero no pudo.

-R-Rico, ¿a donde vamos?, no piensas que vayamos a ir a encontrar a Kowalski y a Private, ¿o si? -este no respondió, lo que le dio una señal de que esa era la intención- ¡Rico, espera! ¡No podemos! Ni siquiera sabemos donde están...

-Eh.. -suelta al líder y en eso el de la cicatriz se pone en una posición que prácticamente parece a la de un perro, y tanto parecer eso, hasta empezó a olfatear.

-¿¡P-Pero que demonios..!? -no siguió, ya que observo lo que Rico hacía, pues claro, era normal del psicópata hacer eso, lo que se sorprendía era su gran sentido del olfato, y que tal vez estando lejos, llegara a reconocer el olor de uno de los demás cadetes, aunque Skipper sabía que Rico trataba de encontrar a nada mas que a Kowalski.

-.. Tanto amas a Kowalski, ¿Verdad? -pregunto Skipper realmente sorprendido y con una gotita resbalándose por la nuca, a que el psicópata fuera a reconocer el olor del científico, era algo impresionante- lo que hace el amor.-

Rico solo sonrió tontamente al haber olido algo.

-¡AJA! -Grito el de la cicatriz, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia una dirección, lo que Skipper sorprendido fue tras el, aunque de repente iba perdiendo de vista al psicópata que se detenía, y se iba caminando, para así encontrar al de la cicatriz, y al haberlo encontrado, este estaba aun en su pose de can pero enfrente de la entrada de un.

-¿El parque de diversiones? -pregunto Skipper, Rico asintió algo confundido igualmente, y en eso Skipper pensandolo un poco- ¿¡Kowalski y Private están en el parque de diversiones!?... e-entonces... ellos deben de tener una.. una...

-AH NO -Grito Rico molesto, tomando de la muñeca a Skipper y obligandolo a seguirle, y el líder al mirar que es lo que quería hacer, trato de safarse y hablar con el de la cicatriz.

-E-Espera Rico... no creo que sea buena idea entrar y.. -paro un poco al mirar exactamente a Kowalski y Private adentro del parque y que en el mero centro de la entrada estaban, a lo que miraba, ambos se notaban felices y mirando como a que juego subir primero, a lo que hizo que el líder sintiera cierto sentimientos erróneos mezclados por ira, así que sin ser soltado, ahora fue el que dirigía a Rico a la entrada del parque.

-Asdhjfsd? -Rico se sorprendió a que su líder cambiara de parecer muy repentinamente.

-Callate, vamos a entrar.. -Skipper ya estaba decidido, Rico no dijo nada, tan solo le siguió a su líder.

Y Como suponía Skipper, adentro del parque, Kowalski y Private estaban decidiendo a que juego subir primero, y eso es lo que tenía algo frustrado al menor, Kowalski mirandolo con una sonrisa y riendo un poco, miraba a que juegos eran buenos y que valdrían la pena subir.

-Mmm, podemos subir a ese de haya... o mejor a ese de haya... eh.. -al notar que el tampoco se decidía, solo suspiro con frustración igualmente, acompañando a Private a lo que se sentía.

-¿A que es difícil?, ah... -miro un poco el suelo, y de repente se puso a pensar un poco- y.. ¿Si subimos a la montaña rusa?.

-¿Eh? -en eso, el científico miro al menor algo sorprendido- ¿En serio?, parece que es algo... fuerte ese juego.. es decir.. es algo mucho..

-Kowalski, n-no me trates como a un bebé... -dijo suavemente haciendo un pequeño puchero- además... ese juego no se necesita edad...

-Pero si estatura... -Mira al menor y este estaba algo cabizbajo, suspiro y se gritaba internamente a que se callara el mismo- Bien.. subiremos a ese..

-¿¡E-En serio!? -y al ver asentir al de lentes, Private muy feliz, lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a donde era el juego de la montaña, Kowalski por su parte, estaba algo nervioso por la actitud y energía que llevaba el menor, pero solo termino con reír un poco.

**Como dije, esta corto :C pero bueno, el próximo será largo! y los celos seguirán aumentando :P **

**bien, nos leemos después, chao~ nwn7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Solo quiero decir que gracias a los que siguen la historia :DD**

**No se, simplemente ando marica por lo del final de 2da temporada de TMNT :'C Pero bien, no me desvío mas y sin mas que decir, me ofrezco a dejarles el capítulo.**

Chapter 3

-¿Los ves por alguna parte? -pregunto el líder, que estaba junto a Rico, entre una que otra gente para ocultarse de que ciertos chico tierno y científico les descubriera que están en el mismo lugar que ellos, pero por desgracia, al haber entrado al parque, estos dos se les escaparon, sin saber a donde habrán podido ir.

-Ño -dijo Rico, que en eso suspiro y miraba a todas partes para encontrar a los otros.

-Demonios, ¿¡Cómo pudimos perdérlos así de fácil si estaban en el mero centro de la entrada!? -El psicópata solo no dijo nada y aun miraba a los lados.

-Creo y es mejor caminar mas, menos los encontraremos si nos quedamos aquí parados -dijo Skipper, Rico solo asintió y siguió a su líder a donde fuera para buscar a Kowalski y Private.

y Por otro lado, vemos a un Kowalski totalmente mareado y un Private demasiado fascinado al bajar de la montaña rusa.

-¡ESTUVO INCREÍBLE! -Decía Private con estrellas en sus ojos- ¿¡Apoco no estuvo genial Kowalski!?.

Pero Kowalski le dificultaba hablar, estaba totalmente mareado que no podía ni con su propia alma, así que al verlo en ese estado, Private solo se acerco a este y lo ayudo a no caerse por tanto mareo.

-Kowalski, s-si quieres podemos irnos a..

-¡N-NO! -Kowalski grito de repente al ver y oír a Private algo preocupado por como estaba- N-No Private, aun.. aun nos queda tan solo el día para divertirnos...

-Pero Kowalski... estas algo marea..

-¿Y Eso que importa?, el mareo no durara tanto.. eso creo -dijo lo último en susurro, Private al verlo algo decidido, sonrió.

-Bien, me alegra Kowalski, pero si te sientes mal, solo dilo y nos regresamos al cuartel -dijo Private, a lo que el otro solo sonrió y le acaricio los cabellos.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, ¿si?, solo... -toco su estómago y miro a sus lados para encontrar un baño, y para su suerte, estaba justo en frente suyo- ¿podrías esperar afuera mientras voy al baño o quisieras esperarme adentro?.

-No, esperare afuera, no te preocupes, y tomate el tiempo que sea necesario, que esperare pacientemente -dio una sonrisa tierna, a lo que Kowalski sonrió.

-Bien, tratare de no tardar -Dijo y entro al baño, mientras el menor lo esperaba.

Kowalski no tardo nada en poder ir a un retrete para poder desechar todo lo que su estómago hizo que escupiera, vomitaba a todo dar, realmente que la montaña rusa lo había dejado con muchas ganas de desechar todo lo necesario, incluso hasta podría haber jurado que regresaba todo lo que comió esta mañana, ensalada de atún.

-Argg... Wuah... y pensar que el quien estaría en estos momentos sería Private... -decía entre vómitos el de lentes- ¡ARG! ¡MALDITA ENSALADA! -Grito sin importarle lo que las personas que estuvieran ahí dijeran.

Ya después de un diminuto rato, termino de desechar todo lo que los mareos habían provocado, a lo que fue a lavarse la boca, y mirando su bata que se encontraba toda sucia de lo que había desechado, solo suspiro pesadamente mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Demonios, ¿es en serio?, se supone que ese detergente servía para.. -pero no siguió peleándose con el mismo por la marca, ya que había oído unas voces, y de ahí, guardo silencio al haber oído hablar mas.

-Entremos al baño antes de que te pase un accidente ahorita mismo -dijo una voz, mientras entraban dos personas al baño.

-Esas voces... yo.. yo las.. -y así, dos sujetos entraron, lo que hizo que Kowalski no se retirara del todo, se oculto antes de que lo vieran, y ahí mismo viendo quienes eran, pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa, pero no evito alterarse- ¿¡Sk-Skipper y... Rico!? -Grito en un susurro que no escucharon los dos, así y oyendo lo que se decían entre ellos atentamente, Kowalski se acomodó un poco para oírlos mejor.

-Muy bien, aun no los encontramos, y eso me altera un poco, ¡pero no podemos detenernos!, seguiremos hasta encontrarlos, no podemos dejar que esos dos.. bueno.. Arg, sabes a lo que me refiero, Kowalski y Private no deben de estar tan lejos -Dijo Skipper mientras esperaba a que Rico hiciera sus necesidades, el de la cicatriz escuchaba mientras, a lo que asentía a lo que decía su líder.

-¿¡Nos están espiando!? -Dijo algo alterado el científico, apretando los puños ligeramente y fruncía el ceño.

-Además, no creo que sea difícil, con eso que ya reconoces el olor de Kowalski fácilmente -comento el líder.

-¿¡E-Eh!? -este no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al haber escuchado eso, ¿Cómo que Rico reconoce su olor?, sinceramente para el científico era algo... sorprendente, y en eso accidentalmente tropezó, lo que hizo que Skipper y Rico se exaltaran rápidamente.

-¿¡Hay alguien ahí!? -pregunto en un grito Skipper, mientras Rico escupía una dinamita para arrojarla a la persona que estuviese escondida, pero Skipper lo impidió- Tranquilo Rico, no es necesario... solo... -Skipper se acercaba cada vez a donde se escucho el ruido y donde se encontraba precisamente Kowalski, y el mismo no pudo sentir nervios y no le quedo de otra mas que correr a la salida, rápidamente para que no lo identificaran a quien fuera, Skipper solo fue rápidamente acompañado de Rico a donde se escondía, pero ya no estaba y la puerta se encontraba abierta.

-Se escapó -dijo Skipper viendo algún rastro- ¿Quién crees que haya sido?.

Rico pensó un poco, pero no se le venía ninguna persona que haya sido, Skipper suspiro.

-Bien, es mejor que nos vayamos y sigamos buscando a Kowalski y Private -comento el líder y ambos se lavaron las manos para salir.

Por otra parte, Kowalski al haber salido del baño, directamente fue por Private a llevárselo lejos de ahí, mientras estando ya lejos de ese baño, se detuvieron, mientras respiraban agitados por haber corrido mucho.

-No.. entiendo.. Kowalski, ¿qué paso?, ¿por que corrimos de esa manera? -pregunto el menor mientras agitado, se mantenía apoyado de sus piernas, y el mas alto se apoyaba en una pierna y con otra mano en un bote de basura.

-Pues.. es que.. es que vi.. algo...-dijo este ya recuperando la cordura al igual que el menor.

-pero no entiendo, ¿qué viste para que hayamos corrido de esa manera? -pregunto el menor, Kowalski lo miro y se puso a pensar un poco.

-Uhm.. bueno... yo.. -Kowalski lo pensó, si le decía que vio a Skipper y a Rico, diciéndole que los estaban espiando, rápidamente Private querría regresar al cuartel, con o sin ellos, pero de que regresarían, eso si podría ser posible, a lo que el de lentes se mantuvo un poco pensativo y- E-Es que vi un juego!, si, un juego a donde podemos subir y divertirnos! -dijo algo nervioso, pero trataba de hacer que Private no se diera cuenta.

-Uhm, ¿a cual? -dijo el menor mientras miraba a que juego se refería el mayor.

-Eh, bueno, es a.. mm... ¡A ese! -señalo a uno que estaba a lado de la montaña rusa, el menor lo miro y solo sonrió.

-¡Oh!, ese juego se ve divertido, que bien que te llama la atención Kowalski, ¡vamos a ese entonces! -Grito emocionado Private, a lo que Kowalski sonrió algo aliviado y de nuevo el menor lo tomo de la mano y corrían hacia el juego.

-"Esos tontos verán, bueno.. no podré hacer nada, por ahora, trataré de que Private no los veas, no quiero arruinarle el día" -pensó el de lentes mientras hacían fila para subir al juego.

Y Después de haber subido a ese juego, fueron a mas proponiéndose ambos, pero Kowalski no trataba de perder la vista hacia su líder y su compañero psicópata, que a leguas se veía que los seguían, aunque Private estaba mas centrado a que atracción subir, que no se percataba de eso, pero el de lentes si, trataba de que Skipper y Rico no vieran que los descubrieron, ya que después de esta, iba a hablar seriamente con ambos.

Y Así, pasando la tarde, sin ninguna interrupción, ambos chicos subían a unos juegos mas y así, se retiraron del parque de diversiones, yendo ya en camino al cuartel.

-Uhm... Kowalski. -llamo el menor.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto el de lentes.

-Es que... tengo sed, y.. me preguntaba si podíamos ir a una tienda a comprar un refresco.. -pregunto el menor algo apenado, pensando que Kowalski iba a decir algo como 'Por que no fue hace rato' o como un 'cuando comimos, debiste guardar el refresco para mas de rato', o cosas así.

-Claro Private, mira, ahí hay una tienda, ve, si quieres yo te espero aquí -dijo Kowalski sonriéndole al menor, este sonrió aliviado a que este no se lo haya tomado mal.

-Si, no tardo... -dijo y corrió hacia la tienda y al mirarlo correr hasta llegar, solo fue hacia un arbusto, mirando a los lados... Y Dio una patada al arbusto.

-¡AUCH! -Quejó Rico mientras salía y miro que sangraba su nariz, miro hacía donde el de lentes que se miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ustedes si que son tontos! -Grito Kowalski al mirar a Skipper y Rico salir de los arbustos, mientras Rico escupió algo para limpiarse la nariz que ya estaba escurriendo mas sangre.

-¿C-Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? -pregunto sorprendido Skipper por lo que Kowalski hizo.

-No soy tonto Skipper, se que nos estaban siguiendo a Private y a mi, ¡Nos estaban espiando! -grito, Skipper desvió la mirada, realmente no sabia que su compañero lo sabría, Rico solo miraba a Kowalski algo asustado, a veces no le agradaba que este se enfadara, y ya que era que estaba enfadado por ellos, sabia que le iría muy mal.

-Espera... ¿como sabes eso?.. ¿¡a-acaso tu fuiste el que nos estaba espiando en el baño a Rico y a mi!? -pregunto Skipper ahora levantándose enfrente del de lentes y mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-No me vengas a reclamar que lo que ustedes hicieron fue algo peor... -Eso hizo que Skipper se sorprendiera un poco, ¿Acaso Kowalski le estaba discutiendo?, ¿a el?, ¿a su líder?.

-Oye Kowalski, realmente no te veía tan.. bueno, molesto solo por que los estábamos siguiendo.. ¡Y No estabas espiándolos! solo queríamos ver... bueno... eso... del lugar a donde iban, eso es todo -comento Skipper, mientras Rico asentía y miraba al de lentes, pero este le miro molesto, a lo que Rico bajo la mirada.

-¿Y Como explican lo de que... uhm.. b-bueno.. E-Eso de que Rico reconoce mi olor!? -pregunto un algo sonrojado, realmente no se quitaba eso de que Rico sabia su olor.

-¿Eh?.. ¿pero cual que..?, ¿¡P-Pues cuanto tiempo te quedaste escuchándonos!? -pregunto el líder.

-Eso que importa, admite que nos espiaban -desvió su mirada, Skipper solo se rascó la cabeza y en eso miro a Rico, este solo lo miro y espero a que Skipper dijera algo.

-Bueno.. esta bien, nosotros estábamos espi...

-¡SKIPPER! -Y ese grito fue el que interrumpió a Skipper, y precisamente ese grito fue del tierno Private, que corría con su refresco e iba corriendo hacia los demás.

-Oh, Hola Priva.. -y de nuevo fue interrumpido, ya que este llego y abrazó a su líder, a lo que hizo que Skipper se sonrojara un poco, mirando a Private que estaba sonriendo y aferrándose al abrazo que le daba.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, ah y también Rico -Rico al oír ser llamado, solo miro al menor y sonrió saludándolo- Oh.. ¡R-Rico esta sangrando!

-Eh... -el de la cicatriz se toco la nariz, al parecer aun seguía escurriendo la sangre.

-Oh, creo que me pase un poco -susurro Kowalski, se acerco al rostro del psicópata para checarlo- Creo que mejor y te curo en el cuartel, ¿te parece? por mientras sigue limpiando lo que te escurra.

Rico solo asintió y sonrió, Kowalski solo ruborizo levemente y desviaba su mirada.

-Bien, creo y mejor regresamos -dijo Skipper, mientras Private asentía y lo miraba.

-Me parece bien -Dijo el menor mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero lo que Skipper veía es que aun así no soltaba su brazo el menor, solo lo hacía sonrojarse pero, realmente no le molestaba.

Y así pasaba, Private y Skipper juntos, hablando se varias cosas, mientras Rico y Kowalski iban sin decir nada, el de lentes mantendría dar la ley del hielo a Rico, ya que no sería capaz de hacérselo a Skipper, después de todo seguía siendo su líder, pero en cambio Rico solo era.. el, y Kowalski ya estaba algo molesto con el por lo de la noche anterior, sobre su beso con Private.

Al haber llegado, se habían dado cuenta que había oscurecido, y eso al parecer sorprendió a Private, ya que había visto y solo soltó un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Tanto nos tardamos en llegar? -pregunto el menor.

-No, pero si salimos algo tarde del parque de diversiones -Dijo Kowalski mientras miraba el cuartel que recién llegaban- Bueno, será mejor ir a checar a Rico y su herida, después de todo... yo se la cause.

-Aha.. -Kowalski lo miro aun molesto, el psicópata retrocedió asustado, mientras ambos entraban, y antes de que Skipper los siguiera, Private le tomo del brazo.

-¿Hum?, ¿qué pasa Private? -pregunto algo confundido ante la acción del menor.

-Es que.. quiero dejar solos a Rico y Kowalski -dijo el menor simplemente.

-¿¡E-EH!? -Skipper no pudo mal pensar eso, 'Dejarlos solos'.

-S-Si, quiero que sean algo, que hablen.. es que.. -el menor bajo la mirada- Kowalski quiere mucho a Rico.

Skipper al oír eso, quería golpearse interiormente, ¿como podría mal pensar de esa manera?, mas cuando el que lo dijo fue Private, el ni siquiera sabía sobre esas 'cosas'... o eso cree el líder.

-Oh, ya entiendo, ¿tu quieres que ellos se confiesen sus sentimientos?.

-Si, pero.. tampoco quiero que Rico lo rechace -dijo el menor, Skipper solo lo miro algo confundido.

-¿Por que lo rechazaría? Si Rico esta en las nubes por Kowalski.

-¿Eh?, ¿Pues que hizo Kowalski para que lo dejara hasta las nubes? -pregunto inocentemente, Skipper solo se dio una palmada en su frente.

-Era un decir Private, lo que quiero decir es que Rico igualmente quiere a Kowalski -dijo este mientras reía un poco ante la inocencia del menor.

-¿Ah si? ¡que bien!, entonces no cabe duda que si dejamos que hablen un rato, creo y puedan estar juntos -dijo Private sonrió, Skipper le siguió.

-Seguro, y bueno, ¿a donde vamos entonces? -pregunto el mayor, y Private solo lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevaba lejos de ahí.

-Bueno, vamos a divertirnos tu y yo Skipper -de nuevo, el líder no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante acción del menor, pero realmente, no le molestaba.

**Ojala les haya gustado uwu/**

**ahora una preguntita, ¿Cuál pareja gustarían de leer lemon?, sinceramente me digo que no se hacer buenos lemons xD Pero haré mi esfuerzo, no sería la primera vez que escribo uno, pero quiero mejorar... y ojala lo haga (?).**

**Bueno, espero reviews plz :'I, no sean ojetes xD Okya.**

**Nos leemos~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! ¿Cómo les va? :DD ojala y estén bien, y.. me extrañaron? ¿eh? ;w;/**

**Yo soy cruel, no extraño a nadie xDD Pero bueno ya, a donde íbamos.**

**Pues, como en las pasada publicación, había dicho que iba a poner lemon y por eso tarde, lo estaba escribiendo.. otra vez (?) a la primera se me borro todo lo que tenía uwu pero ya lo recupere! así que no los hago esperar mas.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente contenido tendrá Yaoi explícito, o de otra forma que lo llamamos como 'Lemon', si no te gusta leer este tipo de cosas, te pido que te retires, pero si te gusta, se bienvenido y disfruta.**

**Aquí el capítulo!**

-mmm, no estas tan grave después de todo, solo fue un simple... -Pero después al mirar un poco de sangre escurriéndose de nuevo de la nariz de Rico, Kowalski tomo un pequeño algodón y lo limpio de nuevo- Bueno... como dije, nada grave~.

Y Esto mantenía al de lentes con el psicópata, estaban en su laboratorio mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia nasal del otro, que tranquilamente sentado en la mesa del laboratorio, miraba a Kowalski, sin que el mencionado se diera cuenta que Rico le estaba mirando de una manera... tonta.

-Bueno, solo se necesita esperar 10 minutos, mantente ligeramente hacia atrás tu cabeza, pero no tanto pues puedes tragarte la sangre... -comento el científico mientras se quitaba su bata, y mirando que seguían las manchas de vómito que se provoco en el baño, suspiro y lo dejo en una canasta llena de ropa sucia.

Rico en cambio, hacia lo que dijo Kowalski, mientras mecía sus piernas de aburrimiento, mantenía presionado suavemente su nariz con el dedo pulgar e índice, por otra parte, Kowalski había salido del laboratorio para dirigirse a la cocina y tomar un poco de agua, pero de lo que veía, y notaba ahora, es que ninguno de sus demás compañeros estaba, la televisión se encontraba apagada, y a estas horas, Private se sentaba a mirar su programa de 'Lunacornios'.

-Walskiiiii~ -Grito Rico desde el laboratorio, y al haber oído eso, el de lentes tomo el vaso de agua y se fue a donde se encontraba el psicópata.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto mientras entraba con el vaso en mano y acercándose al psicópata.

-Ñee... aburrido~ -comento mientras suspiraba pesadamente y con un rostro de que no tenía nada que hacer, Kowalski suspiro y solo tomo un sorbo antes de hablar.

-Pues, ¿qué hacemos?, Skipper y Private extrañamente no se encuentran, quien sabe en donde estarán~ -dijo para después tomar otro sorbo y dejarlo en la mesa.

Rico suspiro, solo miro el vaso y lo tomó para beber un poco, y en ese momento, se da cuenta que la sangre había parado de escurrirse.

Por otra parte, Kowalski miro de repente a Rico, inconscientemente le sonrió, y cuando Rico miro que este lo miraba, le sonrió igualmente, lo que causo que Kowalski se diera cuenta y desviara la mirada algo ruborizado.

-B-Bueno... Creo que es mejor que te vayas... estaré algo ocupado, y no creo que te interese ver lo que hago~ -Dijo Kowalski, Rico solo hizo un pequeño puchero.

-ñee... aburrido~

-¿Y Qué propones que haga?, ¿quieres hacer algo?, propón algo para pasar la noche~ -hasta eso se oyó mal en pensamientos de Kowalski, se sonrojo al full al haberse oído decir eso.

Rico solo rió un poco, después le hizo una seña a Kowalski para que se acercara, el de lentes algo confuso se acerco inconscientemente, mientras se acercaba mas, y ya estando cerca, el de la cicatriz tomo su mentón para acercarlo mas a su rostro, Kowalski se sonrojo al mirar que este y el se encontraban a pocos centímetros de sus rostros, casi rozando sus labios de unos con los otros, apretó un poco los puños y solo miro algo nervioso a Rico.

-N-No entiendo.. ¿¡Qué demonios querrás que haga..!? -pero no pudo soltar la pregunta completa, ya que el experto en armas rápidamente lo callo, cortando esa poca distancia que quedaba con un beso.

Kowalski no podía responder, estaba totalmente en shock ante lo que estaba pasando, pero su pregunta era... ¿realmente estaba pasando?, ¿realmente era real?, ¿Rico lo estaba besando?.

Simplemente, el sentimiento obvio que el de lentes sentía por Rico era inexplicable, siéndose sincero a si mismo, nunca se imagino que podría llegar a enamorarse de alguien como Rico, o sea, era el mas loco del escuadrón, era psicópata, impulsivo, violento, ni su habla era la mejor, pero... por otra parte, Rico podría ser romántico, simpático, alegre, y todo bueno podría tener, no era el mejor tipo del mundo, pero si había cuales cosas que al científico le gustaban, mas bien, amaba de el, y no se negaría mas, realmente estaba enamorado de el.

No podía responder, su cuerpo no respondía por nada, era poco lo que podía hacer, y esa pequeña oportunidad de actuar, la uso para poder apoyarse en los hombros del psicópata y suavemente abrir los labios y cerrar sus ojos lentamente para poder corresponderle el beso, poder disfrutar de ese beso que había veces en las que el de lentes quiso probar sus labios, no podía pedir mas que eso, se sentía algo feliz, pero...

Se separo de golpe al sentir un pequeño bulto en la entrepierna, rozando levemente, y en eso mirando al de la cicatriz con una mirada seductora, el chico alto lo miro total sonrojo en sus mejillas y con su boca cubriéndose por su mano.

-N-No.. no puedo... -se giro, dándole la espalda a Rico, este se puso de pie y en eso se quedo parado mientras miraba al de lentes- Simplemente... no puedo, además...

Rico lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo mirarle, el de lentes solo se puso nervioso, pensando que le iba a besar de nuevo, pero esta vez, actuó como debía y se zafa del psicópata.

-No me toques... -dijo mientras se alejaba del otro- solo... n-no puedes poner tus labios en otro después de haberlo dado con otra persona...

Rico solo se quedo algo confundido ante las palabras del científico, y después de pensarlo mas de dos veces, lo percató- Asjkfsd No, no, no... fue reto...

-¡Obvio se que fue reto!... pero.. debe de haber una razón por la que pediste un beso de Private... y esa razón sería que.. el te gusta... -dijo mientras trataba de no mirarle, Rico solo suspiro y trataba de mirarlo.

-Asjkfsd... Ño... Solo amo a Walski... -confesó en eso mientras sin que se diera cuenta el de lentes, Rico se acerco a su oído y susurro la frase mencionada.

Kowalski se estremeció un poco, mientras sonrojaba y miraba a Rico, realmente no sabría si creerle, pero si en serio era real lo que decía, ¿cuál abra sido la verdadera razón por la que este pidió el beso?.

-Entonces... ¿Por que lo besaste?, no puedo estar convencido si no me dices la razón por la que... lo hiciste... -Termino de hablar antes de sentarse.

Rico quejo, la verdad es que no pensaba que Kowalski fuera tan complicado de hablar, pero... realmente lo amaba, tanto que eso le importo menos de repente, solo le importaba lo mucho que lo amaba, tanto, se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

-Asjkfsd Celos... -menciono simplemente, y miro el vaso lleno de agua aun, lo tomo y bebió un poco, Kowalski solo lo miro algo confundido.

-N-No entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que te provoco eso?... ¿A-Acaso aun recuerdas lo de Doris y Yo? -pregunto curioso, Rico solo desvió la mirada- Ella ya no es nada para mi...

-Ñoo~ -Rico trato de quitar esa idea de Kowalski, realmente si había momento en la que el psicópata se sentía algo molesto al pensar en la relación pasada entre Doris y Kowalski, pero solo suspiro y quito eso de su mente- Skippah y Tu...

-¿¡Y-Yo y Skipper!? ¿¡Cómo sacas esa idea!? -pregunto algo alterado el de lentes, realmente se veía obvio que este era muy fiel a su líder, y realmente podría llegar a admirarlo, pero... ¿Sentir algo por el?- El... solo lo admiro como líder, pero no me gusta...

Rico solo suspiro y se puso de pie, en eso hizo que el de lentes se retrocediera, pensando que lo besaría, u otra cosa pasada de eso.

Pero lo que el de la cicatriz hizo simplemente, fue que se puso enfrente de este, algo cerca de sus cuerpos, mientras lo miro fijamente a los ojos... Kowalski ya no podía hacer nada, ni desviar su mirada.

-Solo amo a Walski... -suspiro suavemente- ¿Walski me ama?.

Kowalski no sabía responder, esa pregunta lo dejo algo estático, sinceramente no sabría darle una respuesta que no le diera vergüenza, no, no era vergüenza amar a Rico, solo que este siempre a sido algo torpe ante confirmarle los sentimientos a esa persona que tanto quiere, no salían sus palabras, realmente detestaba ser algo tonto ante una declaración.

Rico solo le beso su mejilla y se retiro de ahí, no quería seguir lastimándose, o ilusionándose que tendría una oportunidad con el de lentes, simplemente cerro la puerta del laboratorio y se dirigió al sofá y se recostó.

-Y-Yo... -Kowalski bajo la mirada, realmente se sintió tan estúpido, al mirar a Rico irse de ahí, y no por que lo necesitaba, si no por que tal vez y le hizo entender que no lo quería, cuando- Y-Yo... si lo quiero...

Kowalski apretó los puños, suspiro pesadamente, y simplemente se levanto y dirigió la mirada a la puerta donde estaba cerrado, pensando un poco antes de salirse del laboratorio

-"Vamos Kowalski, si en serio lo quieres... tienes que arriesgarte... y si.. esto se sale un poco de control... ¡P-Pues que así sea!" -Se dijo en mente, luego de todo eso, no hizo nada mas que dirigirse a donde la salida del laboratorio, abriéndola y saliendo de ahí.

-¡RICO!

-¿Uh? -Rico se levanto del sofá, y antes de que avanzara al de lentes, este se había adelantado, yéndose rápidamente hacía el de la cicatriz y abalanzándose en un abrazo, Rico solo abrió los ojos al sentir el abrazo y mas cuando de repente ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo, Kowalski quedando arriba del psicópata- ¿Walski..?

-Cállate... -contesto antes que sin nada de pensarlo dos veces, este se acerco a los labios de Rico y le plantó un beso, total sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, pero en definitiva, sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

En cambio, Rico solo podía abrir los ojos como dos platos, mirando igual de ruborizado al de lentes, mientras miraba que este igual estaba rojo, pero se miraba que estaba consciente de lo que hacía, y eso le constaba.

Después del beso, Kowalski miro fijamente a Rico, dándole de nuevo un beso pero corto y abrazándolo después.

-Rico, yo... yo... simplemente no podía... -Decía sin separarse de el- No podía decirte lo que siento en ese momento... por que... soy un tonto... eso soy... P-Pero... -en eso corto el abrazo y miro a Rico con una sonrisa, un sonrojo que hacía que el de la cicatriz se sonrojara totalmente- Yo.. yo si estoy totalmente seguro... que yo... También te amo... Rico, Te amo~

Rico no dudo tanto, ya que al simple oírlo decir al otro ese 'Te amo', sonrió tontamente, sin mas que esperar, de nuevo juntaron sus labios, pero esta vez por parte de ambos, sin ninguna duda, sorpresa u otro obstáculo que les impidiera disfrutar de este beso que seguros de si, estaba lleno de amor, realmente, en ese momento ambos se sentían felices, siendo correspondido por el otro, no abría nada mas que les hiciera feliz por el momento, pero no pensaban en nada, nada mas en el amor que empezaba a crecer mas.

Kowalski se separo, pero solo para sentarse aun entre la cintura de Rico, y este al mirarlo, se veía no satisfecho, quería mas besos de parte del científico, quería probar mas, y claro Kowalski sentía lo mismo, por eso, rápidamente y el psicópata, sentándose y se acerco al de lentes y de nuevo juntaron sus labios, Kowalski abrazaba a Rico de su cuello y este lo tomaba de su cintura para acercarlo mas a el, la sensación que ambos sentían era mutua, ya que el científico igualmente quería estar mas cerca de el.

Hubo momento en el que Kowalski movía sus labios, lentamente a desesperado, Rico seguía su ritmo, lo que eso indicaba que ambos ya querían llegar a mas, o eso se entendían uno al otro, tanto así, Kowalski casi encimándose en Rico, aferrándose a el, mientras el otro no negaba, tan solo casi y sus manos por debajo de su cintura, intensificaban el beso, sintiendo que sus cuerpos empezaban a pedir mas, si no era su imaginación, hasta creerían que el lugar estaba empezando a calentarse.

-M-Mham... -Fue la expresión simple de Kowalski que pudo mencionar, cuando miro a Rico separarse, mientras este miro abajo, donde se podría ver un bulto en su entrepierna, rozando ligeramente en la pierna del científico, que solo sonrojó pero, en eso, este se levanto, jalando a Rico para que se levantara y volverlo a tirar, pero esta vez, ambos cayeron en el sofá, y como en la primera caída, Kowalski se encimo en el.

El de la cicatriz solo dio una mirada de asombro ante tal acto que hizo el de lentes, se ruborizo al verlo encima suyo, su rostro mostraba cierta expresión angelical, mezclada de otra de excitación, mientras lentamente se acercaba al rostro del otro mientras presiono sus labios contra los suyos, un beso corto pero lleno de ternura, en pensamiento de Rico.

-No te detengas... -Susurro Kowalski en el oído del chico mas loco, este solo no podía con tanta excitación que el de lentes le empezaba a provocar, con o sin intención- Rico.. Y-Yo... quiero hacerlo.

Rico solo pudo dar un sonido de asombro, pero Kowalski sin nada mas que hacer, hizo que el psicópata se callara con un beso, apoderándose infinitamente del cuerpo del otro.

Si Rico mantenía una cierta paciencia al querer hacerse suyo a Kowalski, por esas acciones de parte del otro, la perdió completamente.

El de la cicatriz posicionó al genio en el sofá, ahora encimádose en el de lentes, bajo a su cuello y empezó a besárselo, a lo que hizo que el científico jadeara un poco, y mirara en como tan posesivo se mostraba el de la cicatriz.

Rico detecto la mirada del de lentes, por lo que solo lo miró y alzo un poco la ceja, y en esa expresión, Kowalski solo captó la mirada.

-Te aseguro que me atendré a las consecuencias -afirmo, Rico solo sonrió y beso sus labios antes de separarse un poco y quitarse la camiseta blanca que ya estaba comenzada al desabrocharse, luego de tirarla al suelo, rápidamente quitándose la otra prenda que tenía antes de la blanca.

Kowalski solo ruborizó al mirar al psicópata medio-desnudo, por que, aparte de que le daba vergüenza verlo por primera vez así, mostraba que estaba bien formado, no con tantos músculos, pero si con un abdomen y brazos que se veían con una buena reacción por parte de entrenamientos que el de la cicatriz hacía, ya sea por ordenes de Skipper o por querer estar en forma.

Volvieron a acercar sus rostros hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios, pero Rico solo lo dejo con las ganas, ya que bajo con una mano hacía la playera de Kowalski, mientras introdujo su mano debajo de la playera, a lo que el de lentes solo se estremecía ante el contacto de sus manos, y eso se volvió algo seguido después de haberle quitado completamente la playera al de lentes, Rico bajo hacia el cuello, repartiendo besos por doquier, y bajando mas hasta que llego a donde unos pequeños pezones rosados. El de lentes solo desvió su mirada y espero a que el otro hiciera algo, este ante la reacción tímida de su científico, sonrió con picardía y en eso solo sin mas que esperar, empezó a lamer el pezón rosado, y con una de sus manos, masajeaba el otro.

-¡A..Ah! -Soltó un pequeño gemido el de lentes ante las acciones que daba el psicópata, soltaba ciertos jadeos seguidamente ante tales lamidas que de poco a poco se daba a pequeñas mordidas. La sensación que le causaba Rico a las lamidas y mordidas era algo nuevo para el, jamás a experimentado estas sensaciones, pues sería su primera vez, pero en si no le disgustaba, al contrario, causaba que empezara a sentir cierto placer que sabría que poco a poco dominaría todo su cuerpo, eso estaba consciente, y para el no era nada que le preocupaba, si no algo que deseaba, quería mas, empezaba a sentir cierta necesidad de que Rico le tocara mas.

Con solo haber pensado eso, solo apretó un poco sus labios, presionándolos entre sí, soltando uno que otro leve gemido como reacción ante tales mordidas y lamidas que su amante le provocaba.

El de la cicatriz bajo sin quitar su mano del pezón, llegando al torso desnudo del de lentes, a donde sin dejar pasar, besaba suavemente y lamiendo de poco a poco, y rápidamente encontrándose con el pantalón del chico genio, sin necesidad de sus manos, con sus propios dientes, bajo la cremallera del pantalón hasta donde acababa, retiro la mano del pezón y con ambas manos libres, retiro el pantalón del de lentes, sin importarle a donde lo abra lanzado.

Kowalski miro su pantalón siendo lanzado a quien sabe donde, tampoco el se tendría que averiguar a donde van a dar sus cosas al ser lanzadas, por lo que volvió su mirada en donde el psicópata que se encontraba satisfecho por lo que veía, al mirar las piernas suaves de Kowalski, su sonrisa se hizo amplia, sus ojos quedaban fascinados al ver que su amante tenía piernas bien suaves y aparte hermosas, si no fuera por que por un momento miro a Kowalski, juraría que esas piernas eran como las de una chica, y mejor que las de una.

Solo miraba y le intrigaba que tanto el chico psicópata estaba pensando al mirar sus piernas, algo ruborizado bajo su mano a donde estaba la prenda restante de su cuerpo que sería su ropa interior, y antes de comenzar a retirarla, el psicópata lo detiene, por lo que queda algo atónito.

-¿Q-Qué sucede? ¿no quieres que vayamos tan... ? -pero su respuesta a la primera pregunta fue que este se acerco a su ropa interior y con sus dientes, empezara a desprender la prenda, y con ayuda del científico, con sus piernas ayudo a que este terminara rápidamente, lo que hizo que sonriera ante la ayuda del otro. Ya mirándose a si mismo, estaba completamente desnudo, con lo que no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero tampoco dejaría que la vergüenza hiciera que se arrepintiera de lo que quiere hacer, así que solo recostó por completo su cabeza, mientras el chico loco lo miraba, sonrió y en eso, acerco sus labios a las piernas suaves de su amante, mientras repartía besos alrededor de ellos.

El de lentes se estremecía cada vez que sentía esos besos que lo llegaban a recorrerse cierto toques en su cuerpo, pero igual lo hacían sentir bien, eran cosas que jamás experimento con nadie mas, pero sabría que poco a poco se sentiría acostumbrado.

En cambio Rico, para el no era nuevo, ya que el lamía cualquier cosa, pero el sabia que estar lamiendo a Kowalski no era algo cualquiera, simplemente era querer prepararlo antes de poder tener el gran placer de poder sentir estar dentro de el, el sabia que Kowalski no es cualquier cosa, era el amor de su vida, y aunque sus besos, mordidas y lamidas era como lo hiciera con cualquier cosa, el las hacía especialmente.

Después de haber repartido besos por cada parte de sus piernas, había llegado a donde la entrada del de lentes, por lo que solo miro su rostro y observó que estaba un tanto ruborizado, y podría jurar que este se miraba nervioso, solo acaricio suavemente las piernas de su amante, así y el pensaba que podría calmarlo de esa manera.

Kowalski solo desvió su mirada al momento que Rico empezaba a acercarse a su entrada, por lo que no podía evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío, y nervios al momento de que estaba mas cerca, y al mirar un poco, Rico le estaba mirando, se ruborizó, pero solo al psicópata se le salió una sonrisa que hizo que el de lentes solo lo mirara algo avergonzado, y después sintiendo de nuevo las manos del chico loco acariciando con suavidad las piernas del de lentes.

Las caricias seguían, pero el Psicópata al mismo tiempo, hizo que su lengua lamiera cerca de la entrada del genio, por lo que las iban siendo lentas, ya que las manos las dirigió después a la entrada del de lentes, haciendo que un dedo se introduciera dentro de el.

-¡A-AH! -Al haber soltado el primer gemido a alto volumen, se sorprendió un poco, por lo que cubrió rápidamente su boca, mientras de reojo, observó a un Rico realmente sonriente y soltando una que otra pequeña risa ante el pequeño pero audido gemido del de lentes.

Era extraño para el, realmente nunca había dado un gemido así, este no fue como cualquier otro, cuando se daña cuando sale explosión uno de sus experimentos o cuando simplemente se asombra, pero ese gemido fue diferente, mas bien, fue alguno así como de dolor mezclado con cierto poco de placer.

Rico sonreía sin parar, aquel gemido que tanto le fascino le dio las ganas de seguir con lo que hacía, y sin mas que detenerse, introdujo otro dedo a la entrada de Kowalski, y al mismo tiempo moviéndolos, metió su lengua a la cavidad.

Kowalski tan solo jadeaba mas, mientras uno que otro gemido salía de el, abría sus ojos y solo miraba a su psicópata introduciendo mas su boca al igual que sus dos dedos en su cuerpo, realmente ¿era esto lo que se imaginaba?, creía que era imposible, era mucho mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado, se sentía algo extravagante al sentir esos dedos moviéndose de modo contrario pero en el tiempo mismo, al igual que su lengua que seguía el ritmo de ambos dedos a su modo, era realmente fascinante, era realmente asombroso para el, y quién sabe si se sentiría igual o mas o menos de extravagante cuando Rico vaya a poseer su cuerpo.

Después de mas movimientos, ambos dedos se retiraron, pero la lengua del chico de la cicatriz seguían dando un par de movimientos mas, hasta que por fin sacándolos, un hilito de saliva salió de su boca hacia la entrada, los ojos del psicópata fueron dirigidos al chico genio, que se veía totalmente excitado, satisfactorio ante tal acción de sus dedos junto a su lengua, en pensamiento de Rico.

Kowalski a tales acciones que Rico dejo de hacer, abrió los ojos por completo, y antes de que pudiera tomar aire para decir algo, Rico ya lo había posicionado para poder comenzar a introducirse dentro de el.

Bajo la cremallera de sus pantalones, bajándolos no completamente, pero si lo suficiente para dar permiso igualmente a su ropa interior y dar pase de salida a su miembro que estaba erecto, puso ambas piernas del de lentes a cada extremo de su cintura, mientras la punta del pedazo de carne ya estaba dirigido a la entrada del joven genio.

El científico trago saliva, mirando en como de repente Rico se acerco a su rostro y luego a sus labios para besarlos, y automáticamente este abrazo a Rico del cuello, mientras el otro puso sus manos el la cintura, y de ahí sin nada mas que esperarse, suavemente su miembro fue introducido dentro de Kowalski.

El genio solo apretó las el abrazo, por lo que siguió en el beso, y Rico no hizo nada aun, tan solo quería esperar a que su amante se acostumbrara un poco para poder empezar a moverse a lo que quisiera.

-R-Rico... -pudo separarse lo poco suficiente para poder recuperar el aire y volverlo a besar, y algo desesperable por parte del otro.

Ahora era cuando Kowalski quería sentir mas, a simple momento, con el paso de los segundos, sus besos se volvieron mas desesperados, como si necesitacen uno del otro, a un toque de necesidad y sumergidos en el mas simple deseo de querer estar juntos.

Pasaba un poco los segundos, Kowalski empezaba a sentir la necesidad de querer que Rico fuera mas rápido, por lo que en eso solo se acercó y beso su oído, de paso a paso pasaba a lamidas y una que otra mordida, enredo sus piernas a la cintura de Rico, solo pudo soltar jadeos pequeños el psicópata ante tales mordiscos y lamidas, al momento en el que su miembro estaba empezando a profundizarse dentro del de lentes, solo eso provocaba cierta necesidad de moverse como si fuera una necesidad, aunque pensandolo bien, si lo era.

-Q-Quiero mas... -Comentó el de lentes a poco de sonarse una suplica- Quiero que me des mas fuerte... por favor~

Rico ante esa suplica llena de excitación, necesidad, tan solo haber oído bien la última palabra, su paciencia se había ido por un caño, bajo a donde el cuerpo desnudo del de lentes, abrazandolo de pecho a cintura, y eso hizo que Kowalski lo abrazara de su cabeza, no tan fuerte, pero si un abrazó que indicara que fuera lo que el quisiera ante sus movimiento.

Los movimientos se hicieron mas acelerados, y paso mas a unas embestidas fuertes, que tenían como resultado del científico unos jadeos rápidos y gemidos audidos y altos, y tales sonidos hacían que el psicópata diera mas fuerte, sin importar que tanto, o tal vez y si su amante pudiera dolerle, no pensaba, solo estaba su mente perdido en tales sonidos que eran toda una melodía tan hermosa para el.

Kowalski podría haber sentido dolor como resultado de las fuertes estocadas que le daba su chico loco, pero también parte de el, el placer lo consumía totalmente, disfrutaba y a la vez estaba a punto de las lagrimas, pero tanto pudo resistir, aunque de ahí, el resultado para Rico aparte de sus gemidos, fue que dirigió las manos a la espalda de este, e inconscientemente enterro uñas.

Ante tal acción, Rico soltó un pequeño gruñido, a lo que Kowalski se preocupo un poco, separandose un poco, dejando a Rico con su rostro alzandose a Kowalski, desvió su mirada algo apenado por lo que hizo.

-Y-Yo.. lo siento... no quise que... -Pero unos labios que fueron a dar a su mejilla, interrumpieron al de lentes ante su disculpa, su mirada fue a la del psicópata que solo sonrió tiernamente, al parecer no se veía adolorido.

-Me gusta~ -Dijo sin ninguna dificultad.

Y Kowalski ahí comprendió, que se había olvidad de que refiriendose del Psicópata, este aguantaba todos los dolores que se les propusiera la vida, hasta cuando las veces pasadas lo usaba como objeto de prueba con sus inventos, sonrió al ver que el de la cicatriz no sufria de ningún dolor.

Por cuenta propia, el psicópata levanto a Kowalski, sentandolo en sus piernas, manteniendolo firme y aun abrazandose de su cuerpo, y esperando a que su amante se abrazara de nuevo a el, mirandolo con una sonrisa.

Kowalski al principio le impresionó el cambio de posición que hizo Rico, pero ante la mirada suya, solo ruborizado se abrazó de nuevo al psicópata y ya con confianza y sabiendo a que Rico no le dolería, mordiendose el labio empezaba a rasguñar a paso de que el psicópata aumentaba la velocidad mas de lo que antes.

Se volvía loco, mas de lo que ya era, esos sonidos provocaba a que el chico psicópata se volviera bastante salvaje, una que otra mordida hasta dejaba en el pecho del científico, y causaba que el otro alzara su mirada con sus ojos totalmente cerrados y aumentando el volumen de aquellos gemidos que eran música para los oídos de Rico.

No fue lo que esperaba, pero de unos cuantos movimientos mas, Kowalski obligo a Rico recostarse al otro extremo del sofá, posicionandose encima suyo aun moviendose el otro, Rico se fue al rostro de su científico, que miraba que comenzaba a salirle lagrimas de sus ojos, que caían al rostro del otro no intencional, y el lo sabia, por eso el mismo se encargo de limpiarlas de su rostro y del de lentes también.

Kowalski se apoyo ahora entrelazando sus manos con las de Rico, mientras este repentinamente como costumbre para el, quito los lentes del otro con sus boca apoyada a sus dientes, dejándolas a un lado del sofá, Rico paro un poco sus movimientos y comenzó a observar a Kowalski, contemplando de cintura hasta su rostro decorado por un rojo carmesí tan intenso, esos mechones negros de su cabello que lo cubría, pero tan intenso ese sonrojo lo era que se reflejaba aun con su flequillo en rostro, y esos ojos, sus ojos azules, grandes azules como las del mar, contemplo todo, tanto así que no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente, era muy lindo, tan lindo que la palabra le quedaba corto, era hermoso, simplemente hermoso, tanto como una chica, pero Kowalski era mas hermoso que todas las chicas del mundo, en pensamiento de Rico.

El científico empezó a pensar cosas ante las miradas que el de la cicatriz le dirigía, hasta se preocupo por esa sonrisa que dio, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban mas por los repentinos movimientos que daba el otro, solo desvió su mirada algo apenado- ¿Por que me miras así?.

-Jeje... Lindo~ -comentó el psicópata antes de hacer que Kowalski dirigiera su mirada de nuevo en el, y besándolo en corto, solo se separó con una sonrisa de ternura- Walski...

-¿S-Si? -Kowalski esperaba lo que tenía que decir, después de todo, Rico no era de muchas palabras, y solo cerro sus ojos cuando sintió un jalón hacia un abrazo que Rico hizo.

-Walski.. -susurro su nombre en su oído- Te... Amo~

Su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente, a toda aprisa mientras sus ojos completamente abiertos, haciendo que el abrazó casi se zafara ya que Rico quería ver lo que reaccionó, pero Kowalski se lo impidió, aferrándose a el.

Y Fue con causa, esas simples palabras que cualquiera diría, con o sin sentir verdaderamente ese sentimiento, pero sabía que en Rico era verdadero, si no lo fuera, no se hubiera tomado la molestia de haberlo dicho bien, sus ojos volvieron a las lagrimas, soltó un gemido leve, a lo que Rico se preocupo, se separó de este y miro su rostro lloroso, pero igualmente veía una sonrisa en Kowalski, y sin que su rojo carmesí dejara de decorar las mejillas del científico.

-R-Rico... -se trataba de limpiar las lagrimas, pero tanta emoción de haberlo oído a el decirle 'Te amo' a la perfección, era una cosa que no se podía controlar emoción- También te amo... ¡Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho!.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Rico sonriera tontamente, sellando sus labios con los del otro, de nuevo entrelazando sus manos con las de el, mientras ambos sonriendo entre el beso.

Después de momentos de ternura, besos, abrazos, iniciaron en donde se habían detenido, Rico de nuevo embistiendo y Kowalski dándole gemidos mas altos que nunca, pasándoles los segundos, minutos, y hasta horas, pero sin importar la noción del tiempo, ni tampoco preocupándoles que los vecinos les oyeran, dejaron todo el mundo exterior atrás y se centraban en el mundo de ellos, SU mundo, donde solo había cariño y amor.

Luego de toda una noche en donde ambos hicieron lo que quisieron, donde se demostraron el cariño, amor que se tenían uno al otro, de tantos gritos, jadeos y gemidos que se llenaban en todo el cuartel, ambos pelinegros cayeron rendidos, mientras gotas de sudor desprendían de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Kowalski alzo demasiado débil y con respiración agitada la mirada en Rico, que este casi y dormido quedaba, pero ante detectar que su amante lo miraba, abrió los ojos.

-Solo... quería saber si estas bien -dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que el otro no dudo en corresponder.

-Asjkfsd Mucho~ -y con eso, ambos en corto se besaron, y sin nada mas que decir o hacer, quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**Bueno, hasta aquí termina el capítulo, y Lemon.**

**Ojala y les haya gustado, la verdad es que si estaba algo desesperada para acabarlo :C ojala y valga la pena xDDD**

**Y luego hacer otro de Skivate! pero ya veremos si lo termino para el próximo fin de semana :D Bye~**


End file.
